Sex & Demons & Heavy Metal
by GothMidoriUchiha1sasuhina
Summary: Hinata, Sakura and Naruto are all coming to a heavy metal concert and Hinata afraid of monsters meets a dark prince of the Uchiha clan, the heir and sexiest demon of them all; Sasuke Uchiha who saves her life however persuits her saying he will want 'something special' in exchange or else she will die! What is Hinata's life going to turn out like? Will he kill her, use her, or...?
1. 1 At the heavy metal concert

15/06/2012

*AUTHOR NOTES! IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE YOU BEGIN!*

(I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR NARUTO ITSELF! ALL INFO'S IN THE AUTHOR NOTES! NOTE THAT THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC I'VE MADE, SO PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU RANT!)

Hey all SasuHina lovers and 'fanfictioners'. :D My name is Magda and my nick is Midori. I have joined this site a long time ago, some people seeing my perverted and not just a writing itself talent that gives a good opportunity for the others imagination I have decided to share my fanfiction with you! Despite my passion for SasuHina I decided to INCLUDE THE THINGS I AS WELL HATE AND LOVE. One thing you have to know FIRST of all is that IM A SAKURA HATER. And I know some of you might like her so if my fanfiction doesn't appear to your tastes - please do not bash over my idea of Sakura hating parts of my story and use abusive language towards me and do not refer to other pairings such as NaruHina or Sasu-Saku (Ewww!) because this is SASUHINA FANFICTION THEREFORE IT IS MADE FOR THOSE WHO ADMIRE/LOVE THIS PAIRING AS MUCH AS I DO! I'd love to hear YOUR HONEST OPINIONS on my fanfiction and even if they are extremely critical, I'll try to understand and make it better as much as I can! NOTE also that I come from different country (Poland) and so my English still might need improving, so I'm sorry if any spelling or grammar mistakes destroy your pleasure of reading or give you any difficulties during reading the story.

MY AIM in this fanfic is to also be part of it (yes I might be selfish at times, but NOT ALWAYS!) Anyway, since the theme for THIS FANFIC IS GOTHIC and so is here to represent us SasuHina fans as unique individuals just as people who wear different things and listen to REAL AND DIFFERENT MUSIC, (Like I love the 80's rock n' roll since I was born with listening to my father's music from 80's and 90's great metal/rock legends. Doesn't mean I hate pop or hip-hop but Im not really into this kind of music much, I'm not specialised in it. I started to listen to Jessica Jean recently though; and her 2 songs really give a healthy blast!) So this fanfic is FOR THOSE also who are as DIFFERENT LIKE ME and are loner souls in the real world, living dreams of our own as well. It's not a sin to dream… 3 *tears* TT^TT

I WILL PLAY AS HINATA in this fanfic. Why? To make it more interesting! But I will also keep Hinata's normal behaviour and also that includes her crush on Naruto and being shy. (Basically I have a little bit of that shy Hinata inside me when talking to someone I could have my eyes on, but difference is I try sending some "I like you" signs shyly and never use much of direct-eye contact… The difference really is that I'm a little bit more brave; which I'm going to make Hinata more of the first-plan heroine (not like Sakura who is in Naruto manga) and be one of those characters that is more epicly awesome and will be liked more. And Sasuke and the others you will have to read out to yourself. ;) *wink x2* So suggest you to have fun while reading my retarded fanfic (haha xD) while I get consumed/melted in my own little dream-world writing this. (Thinks to myself: Yeah Magda Just shut up and begin the story!)

THANK YOU for reading my AUTHOR NOTES AND HOPE YOU WILL BE KEEPING UP WITH MY UP-DATES AND ADD MY FANFIC TO YOUR FAVOURITES AND I EXPECT SOME REVIEWS FROM YA ALL LATER ON! Enjoy! 3

Magda 

Your SasuHina lover (Sakura hater) and author of "Sex & Demons & Heavy Metal" this Fanfiction!

NORMAL humans get slaughtered and eaten, those unworthy will be killed, the innocent will be used, the pretty ones will be taken advantage of and served to the Dark Lord. But the Chosen Ones if possessed are granted great power, youth, long life and prosperity of the clan for the one devil that will grasp their hearts and who shall possess them. Drinking the One's blood is the way to either show love or hate to soon pull your guts out – a beautifully brutal gesture for the night.

SHE IS THE CHOSEN ONE.

SHE NEVER EXPECTED IT, SHE CAN'T RUN OR HIDE. THE ONLY WAY IS TO ACCEPT AND GIVE YOURSELF IN FAVOR.

During the unknown cold freezing night the Netherworld which human beings call "Hell" has released blood-sucking thirsty beasts and demons from deep underground. The only way to prevent this is to exorcise them immediately however humans not aware of what happened during the night police gets mysterious case issues to solve and many kidnappings, 'missing' and disappearance cases of unknown people, kills and deaths. Hinata uncovers the dark secrets ever to be untold to a modern ordinary being, and these aren't some "goodnight-nightmare sweet dreams" stories!

Everything starts to unfold in the crimson-black deep doom tonight where she, her crush Naruto and Sakura arrive to the heavy metal concert to the mosh pit to have blood- pumping fun when suddenly Hinata gets vein-shivering, cold feeling that someone is watching or following her and sends dark, death-like stare that is chilling down her spine, waiting for a good sign to kill. And this 'someone' can yet become to turn out to be 'SOMETHING' that you do not want to meet in even the most horrifying nightmares ever you witnessed in a lifetime…

Meanwhile, slipping into back-stage in fright she bumps into the main band member from "The Uchiha" band, saving her life from lesser demons; a beautifully handsome vocalist with a talent and sharp look in his onyx stare, a sexy demon fresh-out from hell who works as a heavy metal singer and his name is Sasuke Uchiha.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Night-Out**

Hinata:

Winter, the end of autumn, November 25th 2012. It was dark night outside, and the moon had shades of crimson blood and gold on its silver surface. I'm walking down to meet with Naruto and Sakura and this is me- Hinata Hyuga, dark purple hair that shined black in the darkness and shiny pearl coloured-like innocent eyes with a symphony or lilac tingle about the edges of the lens, this is me. I sighed, looking up wishing to have time to count the stars; there weren't so many clouds this evening so the sky was quite a bit clear at once. Walking down those Konoha streets on the side in city-streets with shops that were bathed in luminous shop-lights and police, ambulance cars flashing sirens and street lights which were reflected in the puddles of rain-water on dark streets made me fall deep to my thoughts, I'm glad the rain has stopped, it rained heavily that night a while ago. I have noticed many people staring and murmuring something to one other when looking at my direction with dagger-like looks in their eyes, I decided to not care; but it did pissed me off once I hardly could ever look not feeling distracted, I know one thing or two about hiding my feelings, unless I want to let them out when I'm alone. I have black corset on me with red lacing to convey my chest with a ribbon tied carefully, clean on the middle to cover me well so I won't look like some prostitute; it was only tie-able in the front. I had long wide black polystherine skirt with straight folds going down from waist down about my ankle length, there on my feet were my favourite shoes I once take every now and then for special occasions- 'Mary Jane' company shoes which are black to match perfectly with my outfit and are low heel and have a leather strap around my ankle decorated with a skull shaped buckle to be held in right place when I will be on the move. On top I have also the same material as my long skirt, my favourite 'Mary Jane' coat with sleeves took up because they were quite long with black buttons on the side where on the middle of that side the sleeve had been split with two long sharp edges that look like of those of the ribbon ends, in office time I was usually seen in this coat because of its office-like appearance. It was unbuttoned since the weather wasn't so cold and on my arms material was a little buffy on the side and it had one pocket far below my chest, near the buttons, and on the side there were purple satin stripes around the sharp edged collar starting neatly at the ends and also in the sleeves, middle of the coat decorated a horizontal satin purple line at the middle under armpits to 'cut off' my shoulders, this coat was good to keep me warm for a while.

Hey! What took you so long? – I have raised my head up and suddenly I saw the character with short pink hair and light luminous green headband on top, looking on that big forehead I already knew that it was Sakura as I walked in front of her, my face became squint. She was standing there next to her car, looking slutty as she always behaves in this way too, she got high-heels, black with pink plastic ribbon on top to decorate it and the middle of this ribbon had a metal logo of pink "Playboy" bunny on metal circle plate. She had pink, Scottish patterned of black and pink very short, low skirt and when she could bend over even a little, you could see her see-through pink underwear; thinking of it I nearly couldn't hold on to vomit. Her large, collar which revealed a bit of push-up bra, the top was black with pink collar decorated with silver diamonds and applique saying "sexy bitch" on it and only covered her chest, "as it seemed to" and revealed her flat, anorectic-looking stomach. I wonder if she ever eats…

I told you to be earlier, you move like a snail on the dance floor! Bet'cha won't be taken over by boys in the clubs once you won't take notice of how boring you look moving on like that! Thanks to you I won't be able to take pictures of the band! All secret slipping in to back-stage for nothing! Especially thanks to you I won't be able to speak to the vocalist! – She was wining and whining but I just looked the other way, not wanting to care and heard all that "bladie blah" all over, coming to my ears as she was carrying on blaming me.

Are you listening to me Hinata? – She raised her voice angrily staring at me.

No – I answered in boring tone which caused her fall to sanity and making her pout angrily.

You're fucking unbelievable! – She yelled and was probably on the beginning of the edge of insanity to keep on screaming at me on the middle of the road where some people stared at our direction but suddenly she gasped when she heard a familiar voice, it was Naruto. I looked cautiously,

Hi Sakura-chan! – He said cheerfully and hugged her, I sighed… _'Why does he like her?'_

C'mon you idiot no time to waste! We need to retreat NOW! The concert starts at 10pm! We need to be there before 9:30pm! – Said Sakura with serious voice ignoring the sadness in his eyes of rejection, pushing him away. He silently looked at me with his kind eyes: "hi Hinata-san". He smiled closing his eyes and showing the mischievous smile. I responded and we both had to sit in Sakura's car which stank of terribly sweet perfume which deafens even a person with a cold, it's like the whole car became a swimming pool of sugar perfumes! I opened the window for fresh new air and stuck my head out as soon as I got my seatbelts on.

Don't break my car Hinata! It costed a million! – She rumbled.

But why do I have to drive? – Said Naruto.

Coz I can't!

But haven't you done your driving test? – I asked.

No – Sakura replied – I failed the test because of me and some guy drinking alcohol there in the pub near "Tokyo-Hop". We had quite a big-time party with Kiba too. – Naruto's eyes widened with shock, so did mine a little, but I wasn't really impressed, after all she belonged to those who are "total show-off female sheep that wants to show their coolness and get into trouble and get laid thousand times a day".

Didn't you hate Kiba though? I think it is crazy you know. Serving yourself like a free meal… – I said cautiously watching where Naruto is driving.

Mind your own business you 'so kind' naïve idiot'! I need none of yer stupid opinion okay? We did it and 'heya!' There we did it! Problem? I can choose whoever I want to go with, even if that means a simple one-night stand.

Why do you do that? – I could see Naruto nearly going to break the wheel hearing what that pink bitch says.

"WHY?" 'Why' you ask? – She repeated, - dunno… I like to experiment. – She declared.

Yeah. – I just gave a false nod to keep myself from unnecessary, uncomfortable feeling to vomit. I didn't want to hear any more about her slutty sex-life so I watched the road pass by within the street lights. Naruto was looking angry, gripping tightly the wheel, baring his teeth a little, I could already see that he made a bad choice to fall for this bitch, but on the other side, I felt him stare longily at her, like he had some lust for her, but the stare that Sakura kept on ignoring for so many years made him live in pain, especially all the banters that she gave him for his little pranks, jokes and especially him being pervy. I've seen it was normal for boys, however Sakura was quite thinking of herself as a 'noble' and so her act of being 'princessy' turned out to leave Naruto with emotional scars too, she liked gentlemen that respected her but also those who had naughty side with cool, cold appearance with sharp handsome looks and different taste. However her not getting the type of "her ideal" led her to self-bitchness for a full twenty-four hour job non-stop, eventually I thought she was already born this way like that, I don't even know if her parents exist or so- I never seen them. She never seemed to care of her family so either way that could've made her act like she does now. I could have remembered she was chasing after one boy in high school, but he was always so cool and cold-hearted that his aloof, proud, gloomy, depressive, down-to-Earth character made him reject her at all costs and even avoid her. I know and I've heard it had put scars all over her heart, I wonder if she still wants to catch a glimpse of him?

Idiot, you drive the wrong way! Drive to the side, we're swapping sides! – She yelled at Naruto.

But Sakura-chan… - He said helplessly, I gripped my fists.

Hey! What he has done wrong? He only tries to drive carefully, besides you don't have driving license! Without it we will be in the deep shit and fall into trouble! We might be pulled over by police and what will you do when they'll ask you for your driver documents? Say you tried to pass but failed your driver exam? – I exclaimed.

Shut up Hinata! You can't drive so either you can't talk! – She responded, I wish I would send a devil to slap her in the face for once, for though I couldn't, not that I'm a coward… Or maybe? Anyway I don't like starting a fight, it always ends up with everyone against me and me losing, I had some people bullying and avoiding me so I know how and what my fighting abilities are like. _'Why do I end up running away like this! I wish I woul__d be strong…"_

When they stopped by the motorway and swapped I have seen Naruto watching her cautiously with the stare full of romantic passion, I know he was in love with her since secondary however why she had to turn out to be such a bitch? If she ever would be staying her kind self when she was six years old then everything wouldn't be the same anymore, it would be much different, but in the good way. I heard lots of the cars 'beeping' and drivers shouting at us from the distance as I could see their angry glares in our directions as we passed 130miles per hour. The pink car was shifting dangerously in directions and I could see Sakura's evil smile as a pirate driver. I and Naruto came to our senses and we were totally crapping ourselves on the run.

Sakura slow down! – Naruto yelled

No!

Slow down!

Shut up baka! I know what Im doing!

Slow down, you pink, stupid fucking princess bunny! Stop being fucking selfish and listen to us! – I shouted from the back, she gave me a cold look as the little long mirror above her head flashed back with the street-lights and reflected her angry, green eyes.

You can talk deep shit you stupid bitch! I have enough of your stupid moaning, or you'll come, quietly and nicely with us or leave already! It's up to you! So if I ever will hear that again you better prepare for your head to be punched or just shut the fuck up, okay? – She almost screamed. I still was giving her back the same gloomy look but in addition to that I was confused and that made me really angry_. Why do I have__ to be like a coward when inside I'm a warrior at heart?_

I've seen nothing but the cars stopping and shoving out of the way before my eyes, me and Naruto were clinging to our seats but it was no use to the speed that Sakura was driving, we were bumping onto each side like our bodies gave up to the pressure of the speed. Suddenly Sakura passed through a red light, Naruto yelled out to be careful but it was no use, we have seen lots of people and they must have headed towards the concert. Suddenly from somewhere around the trees we were about to pass on the way just near the car park, a smoky shadow revealed out of them and warmed its way on the middle of the street, its eyes flashing laser-red. _"What in hell?"_ I thought blinking my eyes. Sakura screamed, Naruto yelled and I letting out a gasp from my lungs because the seatbelt was strangling my chest I thought we'd see Death before our eyes soon. The car made a screech as Sakura was about to slow down and pull back and the car stopped. I opened my eyes, I felt a little dizzy, the world spinning, everything in colours of black, white and grey like in the unsettled Television. We gained 'self-consciousness' in seconds, everyone stared at us like we came out of the blue like some weird freaks. I don't doubt. Sakura clinged her left hand to her head, it seemed to hurt her as she whined, Naruto got bashed by an airbag; he looked like his eyes were about to pop out. I looked back to see what it was we nearly run over. I turned. It disappeared…

When we arrived at the parking and Naruto has paid for the stay we retreated to our concert – the audience was made from about thousand or more people in stage, there was lots of guards, we had special seats and the guardsman has lead us to the mosh pit to view the people playing on the stage, for the starter on beginning the average and less known bands were released to entertain the viewers on the concert but they were eventually quite good too, obviously they wouldn't have been invited there for nothing! Besides the audience would be bored and if they wouldn't be good enough, they would never be allowed to show up on stage, the company making the stage outside and the sponsors of the main band had a reason to release only the best bands on the stage. One band played the song called "Agony", when they played this last song, the other band coming up later played "Set the world on fire", "New religion", "Fallen angels", "The Mortician's daughter", "Legacy" and "Youth and Whisky". I never had idea why there were only men groups as we ran in but it was worth watching I guess, I liked the songs, I wish I'd only remember the rest when I'll be back. Suddenly the audience was shouting to reveal the 'stars of the show', it was "The Uchihas" or something? Suddenly I felt my skin turning cold and some evil presence somewhere near the crowd, I turned cautious to see what it was, I didn't knew why but trusting my instinct I thought someone was stalking or giving me a dagger-look which was sending chills down my spine, I shivered and looked; it was the same thing we nearly ran over when Sakura was driving the car in the incident! It made eye contact with me, its eyes flashing red like lasers and crimson and purple-black smoke surrounded itself as it was as dark as the shadow. I kept my eyes wide and blinked again. "Hey you gothy chick, are you ok? Do you mind staring at me?" I suddenly heard and I realised I was looking at the guy in a punk leather-studded tank-top and green mohawk hair, "Im sorry sir" – I replied feeling my cheeks turning pink as I turned my eyes on the stage, I heard announcement to invite the main band we were about to watch: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your favourite band freely and cheerfully now's the time to come for your most awaited band stars The Uchihas!" As the audience cheered as loud, including Sakura who let out the girliest squeal I could ever hear, it was so loud that the only thing I've heard her shout some sudden name in her flirty tone, something beginning with "Suke?" Suddenly the light flashed in my eyes and the only figures I saw were dark as the light that was flashing so intensely has only casted shadow upon their figures and I couldn't see them. I've heard a hiss and I felt something quickly shifting and it was so fast that it whizzed just near my ears. It was this thing again. It watched me cautiously with those scary, bloody coloured eyes and it lingered its smoky claws against one of the poles where lights were attached to it, the monster kept the white light shining below, blinding me so only I could see itself and I heard it making a dangerous noises as it growled and hissed. I couldn't take it anymore, ignoring people whining and yelling me to stop pushing and Naruto shouting after me I ran away as the "The Uchiha" started singing "Immortal" and "In the Night" or whatever those songs were called I had no time to waste! I ran around the stage, I realised there was no more guards when after seven minutes I made my way behind the scenes and I entered the building which connected the stage. Why were there no guardsmen around here? They supposed to keep the fan-girls away from swarming over this place so there would be no silly incidents! This is weird- I thought – how come this place isn't guarded properly? Sakura said it is quite a safe and guarded location. The stage was crafted in the middle surrounded by the high, grey buildings forming a 'U' squarely around the stage. Most in this huge building were small mini-shops which were closed. I slipped into some room and ran into the tunnel with dim lights, I looked behind and there was nothing there. Silence. Suddenly I heard a bang and I could hear my heart pound within my ears, this monstrous thing was still following me and hissing it bumped into the metallic walls of the tunnel running on forward towards me as it bumped into walls it smashed everything on its way, I screamed and ran as fast as I could, tears welling in my eyes, I felt the 'monster shadow' catching up to me in seconds. I ran to nearest room my eyes could find and it was "Star Room" with a star decorating the label. I entered it tried to lock up the door by barring it with the heavy furniture, I tried to drag nearest wardrobe but it was no use- too heavy. I saw a chain that could lock the door, but even then you could still open the door to peek through so it could be no use but I locked it. I looked around in fright, useless, weak and scared for life about to shit myself at any given second, too scared to approach the door, I tried to drag the dressing-makeover bench and I was almost there to drag it to the door but suddenly a large force broke through the door and it was too late as I got knocked out, making me roll onto my side on the dirty ground in dust under broken bench, the shattered glass from the mirror that fell from the bench scattered everywhere. I tried to balance my shaken hands to raise my head up to see what's happening and catch my breath as my heart hammered in my chest, I looked and saw there was more than one monster I've seen before- four shadow monsters with the laser eyes like the one I saw on stage, one large which chased me and the other three were smaller, there was two zombie-looking creatures, two shadow and two dogs bearing an ice element as it seemed by looking at their silvery crystal-shining coats, and each of them bared its fangs with saliva dribbling from its gobs with blood-red eyes and three skeleton-like warriors with some human features where the flesh looked rotten and stinky and covered in blood, their hands vielded machetes and shields with Greek symbols, two of them didn't had eyeballs, the other one had only one eye, making it ironic because I never knew which one's were most scary. I helplessly screamed closing my eyes praying to gods to save me, it's no use. They came forward and I could have smelt rotten flesh, blood and egg from skeletons and zombies and dogs' breaths on my cheeks, one of them snorted: _"hahaha! Another sweetly-looking innocent, naïve prey! Lured so quickly in a place like this! What a pity!" _– The dog chuckled with a hoarse monstrous tone, the big shadow hissed at him, pushing him off the way– _"She'sss not your dinner. She belongs to uss Shadowsss! We lured her here, she'sss ourssss!"- _My white eyes calling for help, I wondered if it was useless to scream for help or to keep my mouth shut. They'll kill me! - _"Let's eat her!"_ – Cheered one of the zombies, - _"We'll eat you!"_ – called out the skeleton with one eye and the others followed saying the same but one of the shadow dogs shut them up. _– "That's enough, I have enough to w__ait! She's mine!"_ – I felt a sharp scratch on my cheek as the dog jumped in and just dragged me by my sleeve in the middle of the room and I saw the monsters watching me with bared teeth and tongues ready to eat, ready to kill. I screamed helplessly being dragged over but nobody came for help, is this the end? Is this how I will die? Im too young to die! I want to meet the love of my life! I want to see Naruto, Ino, Choji, Neji, Shikamaru, and the others! My family! I don't want to die so soon! I had dreams to complete them! I don't want to be eaten! I don't wanna die! NO! AAH NARUTO! AAAH NOOO!

I suddenly heard a crash. I opened my eyes wide. The dog pulled away from me and got knocked over, the Shadows exposed as someone sprayed fire extinguisher at them as they tried to shift somewhere, and they bumped to the walls trying to get the white foam off themselves. Something whizzed towards me so fast that the only thing I could see was the blurred figure running towards me, I screamed unsure if it was something worse. It pulled the bench that was broke in half that was above me before and threw it right on the skeletons and other dogs knocking them out. Bones of skeleton-warriors like glass scattered everywhere and turned to dust, ice dogs shattered into ice pieces and melted. The shadow dogs tried to attack but they all got punched off in return, knocked off balance shadow dogs turned to sand on the floor, I saw flying bodies everywhere. It was a miracle! But who would be so strong to stand up alone towards these things! I looked up rubbing my blurred eyes to get a better view and leaned on my right elbow and stared at the figure that fought those scary creatures. The figure that apparently I thought of as "My Saviour".

Last Author words for this chapter:

Me: PHEW! Never realised that it might take so long! I'm sooo sorry guys. Gomen! T^T

People who waited half this year for it to come: *approach me with death glare* (*|||*) Grrr…!

Me: NO, DON'T KILL ME! D8 **CRASH * BAM * SLAP* IN THE BACKGROUND** WAAAAH! TT/,T/TT"

I spend days thinking and rearranging this in my head, so it took me a long time, but Im really proud of going this far with my story! Whew! (I wonder if it would be smart to print it! Just for myself, create a cover for it and make a cool book from it? xD) You probably wonder to those who seen "Road to Ninja" would think that Sakura has bitch-rebel personality, yup she has. That's how I would view her in our real deformed world, full of city streets and dangers and she throws herself to any guy to get laid. XP DX *goes out for 5 minutes* Sorry but had to vomit saying this coz I hate her and had sick images of her goin on in my head so I had to get rid of them… ^^" Well I hope you'll follow my story and if there is some spelling errors, missing words or there isn't enough punctuation then again I really apologise! _" TT_TT I still learn English even though I'm from different country so please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed my story which I totally did break a sweat on (IN NON-SEXUAL WAY! TO THOSE PERVS WHO JUST IMAGINED SOMETHING AWKWARD WHEN I SAID "break a sweat"- DAMN YOU! XD) And I hope I'll see you reviewing and following my other chapters! See you all SH fans! ^^ xD NOTE IM TOTALLY NEW TO FANFICTION NET! I COULD STILL USE SOME HELP!

Yours truly

Magda the author of this fanfic ~3


	2. 2 Sasuke Uchiha the Sexy Demon Singer

Author Notes: Since I got now 6 reviews I'm now sure that it will be worthy to continue with my story. Thank you very much everyone! YOU NEED TO KNOW that I AM STILL NEW TO THIS SITE! So please forgive me for all my mistakes and that my fanfic makes your eyes burn so please forgive me, I'm still learning and practicing, you know nobody is perfect and I AM DEFINETELY NOT PERFECT so please respect the fact I still will have to learn. You can still give me a helping hand and you know, show me around, give me some of your "professional tip's" I would love that!

I'm sorry for not posting for so long, its coz I have no life nowadays coz of school… LOL! xD

You know… Well! *cough cough* Now on with the story!

**2 CHAPTER**

**Sasuke Uchiha – The Sexy Devil Singer**

HINATA:

I looked up with teary eyes and stared at the "saviour" who just blew everything to pieces in just one swing of the fist as everything whizzed before my eyes. Dust, glass, broken wood, ripped doors and molten ice, it all remained on the floor, the dim light conveyed the bloody colour of the walls in this long room we remained in all silent so suddenly and unexpectedly. Storage with all costumes and clothes of many kinds hung on the hooks, decorative fluorescent lights all flashing in the corners, on the shelf there was a candle which suddenly lit up as "this person" stared at it.

The small decorative, square brown carpet with swirly patterns parted us while I was lying there on the cold, wooden dark floor and his back was facing me.

The red leather couch for two lied on the corner between the big black wardrobe which had lots of 'insect-like' shapes hooked up all over the shelves inside it, probably to keep away the moths and other "material-eating pests" and a big red lamp which was the only thing that mostly gave out this dark light, it seems the bulb wasn't replaced for ages.

The light gave a sexy, erotic, alluring tone combined with the walls, thinking of me being in this place with a stranger brought my own saliva to gulp it down in tension. Just thinking about it, brought shivers down my spine, like my body felt all sensitive craving for touch, for a longing hold full of unbelievable lust. "OMG WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS PERSON! IS IT A GUY?!" - I thought and suddenly a halt brought to my ears and I heard his shoes turn to my direction as the dust and glass crunched under his feet.

He looked familiar… Jet black colour mixed with cosmic, metallic blue tint hair, the blue shined in some bits as the black overwhelmed itself in shadows of darkness as I stared at his hair. The long ends of hair on the back of this persons head all spiky all enhanced by the gel for special hairstyles, small spiky hair 'seemingly growing' the more I looked up over his head the spikes were made in big, thick strands; sharp-looking on the very end. From the neck small spikes, to the large, sharp strands over the upper part of the back of his head.

Muscular body, the arms hung loose suddenly, he had some tattoos. I activated my byakugan for a while and realised on the left arm was written "Uchiha" and on the whole arm, the black mesh, ripped in some parts tightly going around the arm before the tattooed word, not covering it. The mesh was on his both hands.

As I gazed at his character the dust creating a huge fog started to lower down and I have realised once I have deactivated my byakugan that the shape of his body would be more triangular meaning he had really thin but muscular stomach and quite a large torso; his muscles bumpy and slender. He was really well built in muscles, stomach flat as I glared realising his tank top is unzipped revealing the bumps on his six pack and the red light from the lamp emitted the shades on each of them as he had some sort of aura. I blushed.

The tank top was undone, the zip was looking heavy made of real steel and on whatever the side that 'coat' ended up in the very sharp looking studs also made of similar material as the zip and the ends of the long collar that was tucked back nearly covering half of his face was having blood-red stripes on it.

The white suspenders forming two 'X's' on the bottom and above on the chest were also undone, the buttons on it were red as well, matching the themes of red on the collar.

His pants were leather as his tank top was, all black; on the back was a red and white mark shaped like a circle halved with red half on top and the white on the bottom dripping down all the way to his trouser leg, the white suspenders forming a downward 'Y' just above his knee and the second on the other leg of his pants have been ripped revealing his knee and muscular calf, a black mesh going under the ripped pants, tight from ripped piece only few centimetres and a black heavy brace attaching the ripped part to the other which had the same 'white and red circle shape' on the very back-side.

The suspenders attached this piece on the front. Above on each side just before his hips was a heavy belt with the same 'circle shape', but all heavy with same colours, a very heavy buckle. On each side were single pockets crossing to the sides downwards, from left side was a two pairs of the heavy, silver chains that hung loose attached to the side of the belt.

He also had two upper ear piercings and one lower in each ear, upper earrings similar to the studs in his tank top and the lower ones a matching pair for the necklace which beared the circle sign; (Like the one on his calves) on the silver, heavy-looking chain, the other necklace was like a choker, a metallic chain around his neck attached very tightly, one signet ring on his middle finger, a leather finger-less glove with studs on the knuckles. The other hand didn't have the glove.

His shoes looked like the ones of a motorbike driver; it had a flaming skull buckles on the side where behind them was a heavy metal zip, it was black just like the leather and it had decorated soles in metal parts.

I knew I had the same boots of this kind in my home and just walking in them brought bloody bruises on my feet however whenever his foot stomped on the floor it sounded as if he was moving quietly and whenever the shoes had met the ground it was as if he turned into an angel, dancing in those shoes as if they were some light ballet ones where you could easily move around even though those shoes he had looked exactly as heavy as my boots I had in my home somewhere. Amazing…

His eyes shined bright red in the dark, unlit room. He raised his eyebrows looking at me. His eyes fixed on me, I felt the same shiver again, more nervous this time, I didn't knew what to do.

"W-who are you?" – I asked all cautious seeing everything clearly now, staring back into his eyes. Scared.

SASUKE:

Sharigan deactivate. It's too early yet but I don't mind anyway I had to take a break from my concert, ripping my throat to pieces so loudly that it hurts my lungs, I'll tell the technicians to fix these bloody microphones! They are so shit that I can barely hear myself sing!

Now, this girl; I think I barely remember her but I think she looked familiar- purple like hair shining in dim light turning to bluish-black as soon as the darkness approached her, black gothic clothes all around her, the black long skirt like the ones you see in widowed ladies who wander alone in the cold castle floors without love, all in pain and misery. That was her from these five years ago however the name I am not so familiar of, the only thing I couldn't remember when I was busy doing other things alone.

Her corset with that ribbon conveying her chest, attached really tight brought to my eyes more than the 'Mary Jane' coat she had undone. It looked tasty on her. Sexy. I licked my lips.

I don't doubt I would hold myself back at this moment, I felt all fixed on her as if she was my only target, a prey. A predator's instinct has driven my brain crazy. It awakened me.

Her chest so big and this ribbon conveying her boobs covering partly that cleavage which formed the lovely 'Y' shape, I wished to bury myself in her and eat her slow, but never literally to do any harm, I'd just wish as well to keep her in a cage so she'll never leave me, my sight and my predatory mind. I wanted this lady all to myself.

So suddenly I haven't seen for a long time a beauty like her and I already seem to have an eyesight-orgasm. She smelled good too. Her blood must be delicious. There must be something about her. I felt part of me throb in my pants and it isn't what all people in the world could see when I show up on the stage.

I decided to approach, the beauty of hers dragging me into the curiosity.

"Who do you think I AM?" – I asked back, looking in her pearly eyes, raising my eyebrows in the sign of interest. But the closer I came the more her fright grew in her clear-like glass, large eyes. I stomped towards her body but she crawled backwards in fear still with her eyesight catching mine. She was all in tears, scared.

"Chased like a pray by these monstrous demons out there in a place like this, poor thing" – I thought looking at her and deciding to step out to drop my sexy act a little and tried to lighten up. I raised my hand in front of her and gave her my 'usual' grin.

"Hey, don't be afraid, I saved you remember?"

She raised her eyelids more in my direction, her face expression I could tell she's a little insecure.

"Huh? You… You're…?" – She stuttered.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." – I started proudly in brave voice while I helped her up as she raised up, her low heel shoes shining in the dim light as her face lightened up a little bit, I felt the atmosphere of 'worst fear' has been lifted. Now I just need to break the shyness and get to 'her shell of the insides'. I felt horny. I could've thought of million ways before the second to pleasure her before ripping her clothes off, but why is it her? Nevermind! I dropped my self-questioning and decided to go with the flow. I never had sex however demons are most all-experienced so she shouldn't be displeased.

"The one from 'The Uchiha Heavy Metal band - a vocalist, Nice to meet you. I see you're new around here. Not surprised you do..." – I dragged the 'o' in the last word looking away at her chest in confidence trying to make her less frightened by sounding a little alarming and a little more sexy.

"What?" –She looked at her chest then at me seeing I'm "perving" on her. I raised my head to the side while I flipped my fringe back once I did.

"Your name is…?" - I started still giving her my best confident glance and grin.

"H-H-Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga." – She said breaking the eye contact between us bowing her head while blushing bright pink.

HINATA:

He acted all confident and sexy to bring me out of my fright but it just made it worse.

Not only I've seen him fight all "these things" and shift back into 'human form' now he acts all sexy and proud like he is about to consider me a prey and like nothing wrong has happened! There was still that predatory background in his eyes and smile. I don't think I could trust him.

And Sasuke Uchiha? It is his name, I knew he looked familiar! His hair, his taste in looks and style of walking and talking and the way he tries to be cool and smooth and that aloof character 'about' his face.

But I only could remember that pouted face with cold glance when he was little and we were in high school! I only could remember him like this, this pouty face with merciless stare which I usually met on my way in school. He changed from such a pouty-face to such a confident sexy guy! How come that happened?! Is this what a good career makes out of a cold-hearted man? A sex-beast? Did he even have had any ladies already before me? That will mean I'm not going to be that important to him, I'll just be left on my own again…

This tasteful body walking in the very own smooth movement and his lips collapsing to a very devilish grin

I remember that he had "almost-like-a supernatural talent" that he could play electric guitar, play violin, sing and do almost everything! Even do maths without breaking a sweat and name all chemicals in science and doing chemistry practicals! All of that… Straight A+'s in it all… He sure could have been a teacher, but he chose to be famous and use his biggest talents to his advantage.

I never really seen him much, I was concentrated on taking an example from my crush- Naruto. He was a good influence, being good and helping others when in need was his strongest weapon, but not that man. Not Sasuke.

I barely seen him with the hordes of fan girls all around and especially in school itself, he always have wandered off somewhere else, once I've seen him sitting on the tree branch, that was our first meeting, but by then he was really nasty. I can't believe his first words to me were: "SHUT UP!"

"What brings you here to a place like this then?" – Sasuke broke my thoughts as I stared at him while he slowly approached me. I tried to step back but eventually stopped at the wall. This isn't good. I wondered what he was planning to do if he couldn't let go his eyesight off me.

"Why do you want to know? I only came with Naruto and Sakura to your concert and-"

"Aah, now I see!" – He grinned still never letting his eyesight off. He looked gorgeous but… Still…

"Now something attacked me and you ask me 'what brought me here?' You must be too tired to think because 'these things' have been chasing me for nothing and threatening me and chased me all the way here and you ask 'what brought me here?' Well this is a nice start of the conversation because this WON'T CALM ME DOWN! This isn't even a time to flirt, I was scared for my life and nearly shit myself to the limit I lost my hope for the living and you ask me what-!?"

"Shhh, not so loud beautiful. Anger makes people look ugly, your beauty is unmistakeable it shouldn't be wasted." – he murmured coming closer as he pinned me down to the red wall, the atmosphere grew in tension, he put his index finger on my lips while the other hand had been placed on my right shoulder.

"Now calm down and be nice will you, or this might hurt" – his voice changed into a warning and his nails dug into my skin in my shoulder, they were sharp, I felt pain and yelped.

"STOP IT!" – I shouted. He chuckled.

"Why should I, if my little innocent pray I just saved is turning its tail on me, not thanking for what I have done for you?" – He asked. I opened my eyes wide.

"Gosh you have changed…" – I answered angrily – "Ok thank you Sasuke may I go now since its safe?"

"No way in hell would I let you out without my price for my work!"

"What?"

"You."

"What?!"

"Yes, clearly you Hinata. I am not letting you out honey and I'm not going to apologise. You are not getting out, until now you're mine."

"W-who are you to…?" – I asked angrily in disbelief.

"I already told you, I am Sasuke Uchiha, my dear Hinata, are you deaf?" – He responded. "I am the one of the remaining Uchiha clan and only I and my brother are left behind! Since you have seen me in my inhuman form, I'll shine the light of truth for you, I am a devil, a creature that drinks blood and feeds on meat, flesh and bones of a mankind, a powerful supernatural monster ever created fresh out of hell. If you've seen me in 'uncomplete-yet' form that means I can only show you the truth, and since you know it now, you have to do me a favour since I'm so evil, I'm going to let you out of here alive for a price." – He said still giving the same smile.

I shivered and started laughing and my laugh grew even more hysterical:

"Ha… Ha-ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU? A DEVIL!? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME HAHAHA! YOU'RE NUTS SASUKE! HAHA! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOUR AND IMAGINATION BUT NOW I KNOW! HAHAHA! REALLY FUNNY! NICE STORY! HAHAHA! IS THAT A TECHNIQUE FOR ANUCHIHA'S WAY TO WRITE LYRICS OR TO PICK UP CHICKS?!-"

Sasuke's temper didn't seem to last long; he gripped me by my coat nearly strangling me with both hands and slammed me to the wall. "YOU THINK IM LYING?" – He grumbled warningly with anger and threw me across, I landed on the sofa as I screamed in shock. He pulled me down sitting on me, straddling my hips and while I tried to free myself, he grabbed my hands, both of them and put them to my sides holding them in place. He gripped my wrists even more till he could feel my blood pump in my veins as he spoke:

"QUIT STRUGGLING! You need to be taught a tough lesson since Im nearly this close to kill you. If I was lying would you see those creatures that attacked you?!"

Unbelievable, I thought I had illusions but he was right, but all of that what happened to me today, I still feel like I'm still encased in some nightmare, trying to get out. Believing 'this must not be real!'

"The time I've seen you on my concert, it was worth it, I only came about to sing about two songs there and guess what? One moment away and I could have missed your head, body, soul, ALL OF THAT! And why? Because those "things" are living demons that eat the souls, bones, meat and flesh of the living things in order to grow stronger and live! You seemed to piss off one of them when you were driving into the parking lot isn't it correct? Now you set up yourself for a maximum trap! Now tell me if you still think you're 'living a lie' or a 'pitiful nightmare'?"

My eyes widened even more, I was speechless, and how does he know we ran over a demon that was crawling across the street?

"See? Now you're targeted because you are the Chosen One! And there's nothing you can do about it, only offer yourself to me…" – he said lowering himself to me, with a perverted look on his face.

"WAIT!" – I shouted. "A CHOSEN ONE?! JUST BECAUSE SAKURA RAN INTO A DEMON?! WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE GIVING ME THIS SHIT FOR?! HOW COME DEMONS CAME OUT TO THIS WORLD AND HOW COME IT'S REALLY HAPPENING?! WHAT IS THIS?! SOME KIND OF HALLOWEEN CONTEST?! I DON'T GET IT! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING THESE DAYS?! ALL I WANTED WAS A NORMAL BORING DAY WHERE I COULD SPEND TIME WITH NARUTO! WHAT DO I GET? A FEW 'DEMON CREATURES' THAT WANT TO KILL ME AND ANOTHER DEMON WHO IS MY 'SAVIOUR' WANTS TO DRINK MY BLOOD IN FAVOUR OF MY LIFE AND MAKE ME HIS SLAVE! WHAT DO YOU WANT 'ROCKSTAR'?! ONE NIGHT-STAND?! I'M NOT GOING TO PUT MYSELF UP LIKE SOME FILTHY SLUT! WHO DO YOU THINK I'M-!?" – I felt a sharp pain as he slapped me across my cheeks. His eyes flashed blood-red, my eyes all teary so suddenly.

"Who do you think you are to shout at me and provoke me like that?! Now you've done it! You made me enraged, and what does it make you? My prey. You shouldn't have done this, now all you can do is give in. Accept what happened and you can be set free, for a price- of your own life. If you annoy a demon they have large memory and will hunt you down till you'll fall into their claws, by the blood and the beating of your heart they can detect you very easily, you never knew this too didn't you? And since you are a Chosen One your '18th birthday will mark open season on you', what WILL YOU DO? Hide? It won't help you! Not even in the church, in house, in a metal crate or behind the jail gates! NOTHINGWILL HELP YOU. And till you're about to grow into more mature beauty all demons can sense that, and there's nothing you can do about it!" – he glared. He dug his nails into my veins in my wrists as I heard the sharp pain and his sharp nails have been buried in my flesh I heard a prickle, this was even more painful than the sharp pain I felt my blood being poured out of me. Why do I feel so sensitive?

"STOP IT!" – I cried. He laughed.

"Not so funny now are we?" – He said in sarcastic tone still chuckling under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes and closed them; a tear had dropped on the couch-armpit. – "Why? WHY ME?! Why does it have to happen to me? Why am I the Chosen One I don't get this!" – I cried. He put his hand gently on my cheek:

"Now don't cry my little angel, you need to be taught a lesson and all you can do is now give in to me and nothing wrong will happen. You made me angry and you have to pay Hinata" – he said with calming voice and grinned.

"PLEASE… LET ME GO!" – I begged. He chuckled again.

"Oh how I won't let you go that easily! You need to repay a favour remember? I saved you. Now you need to do something for me if you only want to live, I don't want to kill you, you know. You're from a special kind."

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO?! I REALLY CAN'T STAND THIS HOW YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME! WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME GO IF YOU DON'T WANNA KILL ME? WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"'What the hell…' Hmmm…?" – He quoted under his breath as he smiled bowing his head. He then have lowered his body closer to mine, straddling my hips tighter. "Let's see what I want." He murmured to me as he leaned so that I could feel his breath on my right ear.

"W-what are you doing?" – said warningly as my voice and body shivered under his hot breath.

"I want your sweet blood, your body, your soul, your voice, your screams, your flesh and bones and meat, I want it all… I WANT YOU…" – He sighed to my ear. I closed my eyes as my shivering . The friction so powerful his sexy breath brought me to shiver all over my body and the worst fact… I felt sweaty in the middle, inside of me, that part of me where nobody touched or even looked at, and there lies my innocence…

"N-no don't… Please…" – I whispered, barely I couldn't hear myself think, all thoughts crawled only across that Sasuke. He grinned and whispered something that I couldn't understand, I snapped but now it was too late. The dim red light crawling on the walls it conveyed this moment perfectly, but it was a moment I never wanted to happen. Or did I…?

I felt something wet on my ear and neck, it was his tongue gently flicking across my skin. I moaned. I opened my eyes and saw his with blood-coloured luster, his evil grin could tell that "he got a part of what he wanted" and he enjoyed hearing my aroused moan, his eyes have changed to be full of lust as I gazed at him I recognised another predatory glare. I won't let him get any more!

"No! No please don't! Sasuke! Let go! Sasuke! No more…!" – I stuttered trying to move. He put his hand across my mouth, tight. I tried to push him off with my other hand but it was no use, he was so strong, so powerful. Like he weighted a million tonnes but really was still light as a feather when he moved.

"I won't harm you unless you'll do me a favour. Quit struggling or I'll kill you." He whispered. I gently put my hand over his on my mouth, then I shoved my hand in front of his eyes with my index finger up to indicate his attention, he let out gently his hand off my mouth but still half-covering it:

"What is it? Are you gonna be nice and return the favour and give me what I want or you're going to scream?"

"WHAT do you want in return then?" – I asked.

"I already said it didn't I?_ I want you_." – He said calmly still with that grin on his face. Me? To take my virginity away and make me his 'slave'?! NO WAY! I'm not going to…! I'd rather die! But… I don't wanna die… What should I do…?

"So will you kindly give over then?" – I hear his voice once more.

"W-what are you going to do if I say 'yes'?" – I answered in curiosity. "Will you take my innocence away and leave me there?" – I felt tears in my eyes pouring down gently. Why does this have to happen? This is the worst day ever! I regret ever tripping into that Shadow!

"No" – He said – "You will see…" – he whispered. When I looked at him I have seen his face going a little gentle from this shadowy background.

He gently licked my neck; I moaned once more closing my eyes tight. Sasuke gently moved onto my ear and nibbled on my earlobe and licked it, a sexual friction triggering my insides it was almost too strong for me already. He flipped his tongue to inside of my ear gently teasing, I sighed in his embrace, and he let my other hand free as he still gently licked my ear,

I have gripped his tank top, he then slid my hands down to his hips and took off his tank top and threw it on the ground. I blushed bright red seeing his muscular torso with these hard, firm, flat bumps on his six pack with the crimson-artificial light which conveyed them, every line of it. What is he doing?! His hips moved forward on me, I moaned again:

"Aaah… No… Sasuke…" – I sighed, it's no good. He's taking his clothes off!

His tongue travelled from my collarbone to my chin as he flicked his tongue, I felt luscious pleasure, a feeling I never ever felt before, and nobody ever had been trying to 'devour me' like that!

"Aaah no! Sasuke-kun… Sasuke…" – He interrupted my moan with a kiss. _MY FIRST KISS!_ His smooth lips gently covered mine like a mousse, flicking mine passionately like they never did before. Nobody ever kissed me like that. His mouth hot against my little, tiny lips. I gave in, loosing self-control and I joined his pace soon but then I felt his wet tongue parting my lips, lusciously flicking gently and as I had no choice I had let him in. I put my hands on his face in gentle caress and his tongue made its way to mine and flicked my tongue under and rolled to the side and on top, teasing nearly all walls inside my mouth it met, I moaned into his mouth in pleasure, making noises it only made him more concerned to want more however at this state I was careless and couldn't have been bothered to think to shove him off. My self-conscience went blank. His tongue started suddenly rub itself on mine in a sexual erotic, wet dance and eagered mine to move forward as I followed his moves.

'_How come I do this?! I don't even know him!'_

As I followed he sucked my tongue still rubbing with his on mine while my tongue was encased in his lips as he moved away to suck it. When he bit my tongue, he slipped his lips away and we caught our breaths, panting heavily with excitement. Worse of it was that I felt wet, where I SHOULDN'T BE! To add to it, I felt pleasure, sexual pleasure. A feeling I never ever experienced before- it felt so good that it was unbelievable for me and I actually didn't wanted him to stop!

He grabbed my hands when he straightened up tightening his legs around my hips and placed my hands on his hips and as he did he rubbed his hips on mine swaying them back and forth making me moan louder.

"You like it don't you? You love it." – He growled in pleasure rubbing his lower body on mine as he moved his hips in smooth movement, I felt myself going wetter at the thought of what perverted images have been going on in my mind. Images of me and him, doing it, and worst of all I ENJOYED IT! Now I don't know if I want it. I've lost all thoughts and control. I WANT HIM SO BAD… ITS LIKE… I DESIRE TO HAVE HIM INSIDE OF ME – NOW!

I felt something hard and it was coming from his pants, something really hard, like his chains… It couldn't be? Oh no! I breathed hard, I tried to shout at him to stop but, the pleasure has taken its toll on me in no time. I had fallen with him too far away behind. I gasped.

When still moaning I travelled my hands up his torso and my palms have felt his nipples as I rubbed them over, starting to travel my hands starting from his washboard abs. His muscles were arousingly incredible and hard! I never touched a man like this ever before,

I felt naughty and dirty. My personality changing from "good girl gone bad". Something I never was…

SASUKE:

I moaned as she rubbed her palms on my nipples, how come I felt so sensitive? I pushed her hands down to my waist once again- "Yes baby." – was my sigh to her. I loved it so.

She was too beautiful and I felt mischievous. I couldn't let her go; she was that "Chosen One". The One of the maidens with a tasteful blood that only demons could drain the power and health from, the only One who could heal even a human, with a single tear on the wound and turn on a demon just with that gentle touch. She turned me on anyways, even in school, I was just too shy to show it, and I never thought she would have been so sexy and beautiful-looking.

I couldn't believe such a sexy body was hid behind those thick and long clothes of hers, what a waste I couldn't see this earlier!

I grabbed her breasts and gently squeezed them as she yelped and I kept on rubbing myself in 'cat-like' smooth, flexible movements in pleasure, I groaned her name as she moaned beneath me. I completely lost all self-control and decided to move fantasy to reality. I rubbed myself slowly this time to see her reaction as I watched her while getting myself a hard on. Her lips parting when she moans and her eyes shut whenever I try to excite her. 'Her palms couldn't stay calm in place' and they travelled up my chest whenever the chance was and I kept pushing them down to hold on to my waist. I felt drunk with pleasure, it is the best feeling a demon can ever experience.

She was incredible! How could people think she was fat, ugly and stupid, I never knew such sexy body she hid under those sweaters, sweatshirts and long trousers! I couldn't miss out a chance like this! Besides she was sweet and cute- none of the girls were ever like that in my eyes, the fan girls that chased after me were just a bunch of pervy motherfucking, ass-licking bitches who wanna get fucked! I don't give a shit about them.

I undid Hinata's ribbon on her corset, as it fell off her gentle, silky skin it revealed her big, sexy chest. I lowered my head in order to bury myself in the valley of her breasts and pushed the left cup of the bra out of the way and sucked on her nipple as my lips have encased around the pink bud. She moaned louder, and then after I devoured her nipple I squeezed both of the breasts roughly making her yelp underneath me. I felt myself harden even more screaming my name.

I moved faster on her, moving my hips backwards and forwards, I've had it coming. I felt myself harden on top of her, I felt sweaty and hot, I wanted to do this right now. I wanted to make her mine, in my arms as she screams my name and take her in. And that's all that ever came to my mind now, nothing else I ever would have wanted more in the world. I felt like a predator on the run, wanting nothing else but to have a crazy sex even in the air, any way it would come I would enjoy it! Just because she was THIS GREAT… Just for me and nobody else! I wanted to ride her on fast and hard and drink all her remains and keep it all to myself, only.

I unclipped my belt and unzipped my leather trousers and I felt my "inner beast" pop out of my pants. I licked her neck as she shivered underneath me and moaned my name once more. I felt enormous hunger. Hunger for her blood, flesh and body. As I licked her I bared my teeth and bit into her silky flesh and drank her blood. The blood itself was sweeter than any demon would imagine, but for me it was just right- fresh and slightly salty on the end, I would've hated myself if I bit into a chosen maiden who had sweet, sugar blood however hers was just right! Her flesh was creamy and flexible just like her touch, so alluring and seductive, wanting to drag you in this madness, out of this place…

Her voice that was turning me on as the same with her body was a maximum of what she can do, I know some time when we'll move out of here she could do MUCH MORE. I gulped and gulped and gulped sip after sip, her blood was overwhelming, penetrating my throat and tongue that darted out in enormous pleasure. The friction of the sweetest taste lunging me down to rub on her once again as she yelped, I came to my senses opening my eyes and realised I took too much. I gulped once again this sweet, tender blood and gently fixed my fangs away, not trying to hurt her even more. I licked my lips and cleaning the rest of the left-over blood I licked her long, beautiful neck. I glanced at her, her eyes closed and eyebrows gently narrowed, her hair gently scattered on the red sofa. She opened her eyes and I looked at her, those beautiful pearly eyes were mine and mine alone.

"Are you okay?" – I asked, she glanced up and looked around as if trying to hesitate and look for something,

"No. What… What on Earth happened…? I…"

"Speak no more, my sweet." I whispered kissing her once again with a hungry mouth, I couldn't stop myself, I was about to rape her and possess her. I lowered my boxers as soon as we started moaning into each other's mouths. My hands travelled up her skirt, raising it up as soon as I did I found her silky panties and touched the place where her innocence lay, it was wet and sweaty. I growled in satisfaction knowing how it would look if I thrust my cock into her right now and at the thought of this I felt my erection strengthen. I rubbed myself on her once more earning a pleasureful groan from her moaning my name. I felt my penis nearly about to jump out of my boxers because they were so low. I kissed her once more and began to pull on her black, silky panties low.

The phone rang vibrating in my pocket and suddenly I snapped, arched my back smoothly and moaned the aloud "AHH!" to the feeling I have just experienced because of my phone vibrating in my pants. We stopped and I took the mobile phone out of my pocket in anger, it was Itachi, my older brother. I looked at the dusty clock above us and I knew it was 15 minutes till the break will end so I stopped, I kissed her once more, last longing kiss for her beautiful, delicious mouth. My lips slid away from hers leaving hers unaccompanied. As she opened her eyes they were glazed with pleasure, I glanced at her in hesitation as if to choose if I should go and continue my concert but I had no choice anyway, I'm not some fucked up 'pop star' who stops to continue playing on the concert because they got a stupid, non-sense issue like the one stupid vocalist that broken his thumb and refused to continue to sing "because of his thumb hurting too much" as I seen on the news.

However this was difficult, I stared at this beauty all horny and kinky waiting to be taken in and I have my pants unzipped and boxers hung on my hips low nearly about to reveal my dick! I sighed angrily staring at the phone. I picked up my clothes while staring at the phone still full of sanity inside, I wish I would stop the time and throw this unbelievable piece of vibrating shit out on the wall and not give a damn about anything else but me and Hinata only!

"What is it? Sasuke…" – Her voice has made me come to reality again. I sighed giving her my solemn, sad look;

"I have to go." – I said pulling my boxers up and zipping my trousers upwards. – "But the next time we meet I won't let you get away like this Hinata Hyuuga."

I declared to her and let go off her leaving her half-possessed, still "drunk" off pleasure.

"WAIT!" – She yelled. "What were we just…?" – She touched her lips with her right index finger in wonder. I have approached her once more and pushed her over so she can lean on the sofa rest.

"My dear you are a chosen one and you are now in my possession. By blood it is done that you belong to me but not yet 'fully' since I drank your blood. I am concerned to await our next visit. Till then Hinata Hyuuga, you'll be observed by demons and me, be cautious since now not the only fools and idiots like Naruto and Sakura will come across your path. You need to be extra careful."

"Wait! But! What if I…?! I mean what the hell you're on about?! Don't call my friends idiots! And you shouldn't have done that anyway! I would have slapped you!"

"Well you didn't do you? You enjoyed it; you moaned my name, YOU LOVED IT! And if you refuse, fair do." – I bowed my head down, darkness covering over my face. – "But if you do, the demons will be targeting you for your body and soul, and only death will await you in its gates, if you yield to me, you'll be only mine alone and by the blood you shall be mine only possession one day soon baby."

"No! You're kidding! Stop this bullcrap! I…-!"

"Listen Hinata. Only you can choose now. Live and be by my side or death. Which one will you choose? Till then if you'll think over it, we shall meet again. Goodbye."

HINATA:

"Only because you drank my blood and made me feel pleasure doesn't mean I'm yours! I'm not an item!" – I yelled. He glanced at me refusing to reply back. – "Why have you done this to me? Why for all these years it was all kept silent and nobody ever knew about it and now the world seems to now fuck itself up? WHY?!" – I questioned him standing up, there was silence crawling up in the room as he then decided to speak, he sighed. I wanted to know how come the demons came into the world, I wanted to know why to him I am "a Chosen One" and what is his intention in trying to 'possess' me? Does he even have feelings for me? Could it be that he is in love? No it can't be…

But there's so much I want to know and suddenly I wanted to know everything!

"I don't know, only because you are the Chosen One, things seem to become different when you see it, if you decide to be mine, I could tell you more but… I already told you too much." – He looked sad for the moment moving away to the doors.

"Wait! If you chose me then you'll decide to use me next time and leave me there will you?! You never changed! To me and Ino we always thought you were a jerk!" – He stood in the doorway, his hands were shaking, and I felt he wanted to punch me in the face. Maybe I went too far? I did.

"I used to think you are naïve idiot who followed that dobe Naruto, you still do but I can sense that there's still some hesitation in your heart…"

I gasped, how come his voice changed to be so calm instead to raise his voice and yell at me and slap me across the face? Something isn't right. I wanted to ask so many questions. I felt that there was something deep lying in his heart.

"When could you tell me all of this? Please… I must know!" – I begged, he leaned in the doorway by putting his left hand at the side and scratched his head with the right.

"I'll tell you once the time is right, not there, not now. Not in a place like this definitely. I shall see you once again sometime. And you shouldn't be… We shouldn't be here… I've got my concert to go, you need to go home, this place isn't safe for you no more so please leave or run away the shortest and fastest way possible. Goodbye." – he responded glancing at me once more as he seem to lighten up among the shadows covering his face, then he left. I heard his footsteps going away heading out to exit. I snapped – "WAIT! YOU…! YOU SURE IT AIN'T…!? WE'LL…!" – I looked at the hallway. He's gone. Not either on the other wing he wasn't there. I have seen him turn left at the doorway and there's no doors at the left side of the wall and the tunnel-like corridor is long! He disappeared like he passed through the wall or something! How come? I touched my head as I felt sharp pain, too much things happened today. I decided I'm gonna leave. I headed out to exit, this time looking carefully so I won't bump to any demon.

SASUKE: I knew she was going to stop me, I had no choice, and I used teleportation jutsu as I whispered the words in my mind and vanished. I appeared behind the scenes behind the machinery so nobody seen me, I've seen Itachi coming as he sensed me:

"Where were you?! The audience is impatient! They are waiting for us and you know without you we can't play! What were you doing there all this time when you were away?!"

I sighed – "Nothing. And don't shout at me like that! I'm not a twelve year old anymore, get this to your mind of yours Itachi; I'm not to joke around. I found her."

"Did you knew where she was?! I know you have good senses but if we wouldn't stop at the break you could've been late!"

"Yes, and it isn't the first time I made it on time in unexpected moments!" I admitted giving him angry glare. Like he thought I was slow and stupid, tch!

"You know if she is the chosen one we have to…"

"NO! I HAVE TO! ITS NOT YOU! US OR ANYONE ELSE THAT IS WITH ME! I ALONE HAVE DISCOVERED HER! AND IM NOT GONNA LET ANYONE HAVE HER!" – I yelled enraged of what Itachi tried to come forward with an offer to share my 'targeted pray'. I will never ever share her with anyone! She shall be mine and mine alone! Only mine! Nobody else's!

"Alright, as you wish brother, but remember that if she is going to be targeted she might end up in many troubles and it will be your responsibility to protect her with your life even if it means your death. Plus she doesn't know anything about the demon world, powers of what she can do and what consequences await her when she won't make her choice."

"I know that okay? Stop pushing me on!" – I grumbled. I heard our fans shout our bands name behind the curtains.

"It's time." – Assumed Itachi.

"Yes it is" – We both walked towards the blinding lights as we heard others scream in excitement.

HINATA:

I decided to find a taxi, I asked around everywhere of what phone is to order a taxi and so I have phoned to do so. I didn't wanted to be in this concert anymore, even if I paid for it eighty-five yen. I recognised the taxi driving past and it stopped in front of me. I opened the door and greeted with the driver giving my fifty yen to him and giving him my address as soon as the concert was out of my sight I have sighed in relief but still… The only thing which fled through my head which never left my head and I will never forget even though I wish I would; those sexy scenes from deep inside of my memories of "what I desired" the evil, devilish sexy saviour named Sasuke Uchiha…

Authors say:

The cliff starts here guys 3 Sorry I took so long, now you don't need to punish me because I have a cold. Now you can go and laugh at me and review my shit! Goooooooooo! ||T||

(I nearly nosebleeded while correcting this chapter for 1000th time! DAMMIT!)


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

IMPORTANT NOTE FROM YOUR AUTHOR

Im really sorry but for the 3rd chapter you will have to wait a little longer…

The problem is that now it is hard work for me to be passionate enough to produce any exciting scenarios in the chapter and the reason of this is because I'm heart-broken… Yeah 'heart-broken' because of what I've recently have seen in Naruto being posted on my news feed. It has been full of naruhina recently and I felt like giving up my faith because it won't happen and that naruhina is approved for the whole series till the end… I also hate it that in "Road To Ninja" Sasuke is made a ridiculous jerk, asshole and a playboy, flirty bastard who runs for Suckura and gives her a fucking rose in the trailer! I FEEL LIKE FLIPPING A TABLE, RIP ALL COMPUTER KEYS AND RAGE AND DESTROY THE EVERYTHING THAT STANDS IN MY WAY! I CAN'T BE ANYMORE CLEAR!

Then again Naruto and Hinata held hands and decided to fight all together! Well fun for naruhina fans. NOT FOR ME.

Im gonna descend to shadows and watch something that isn't Naruto, Im quitting this awful crap, the moments completely destroyed my faith and reason for the living. I feel worthless!

This is going to take away for some time, so please don't be waiting, let me take my time. Have a nice time playing games or whatever you like doing and don't get yourself brought down by me, after all it is just a damn manga?

I apologise for everything and please understand that I am really serious of what I say and how much thought I put into saying everything and making my stories.

With honest apologies:

Magdalena Ziolo aka -GothMidoriUchiha1sasuhina-


	4. 3 Approach of Death

HINATA:

Time – 23:59. I could have remembered how guilty and embarrassed I looked fixing that ribbon in the corset while getting dressed up after Sasuke has 'partly' unclothed me. How fast I ran, like I did... Ran after my life seeing those evil creatures from the depths of nightmares I could've never dreamt of. My breath was hollow, I couldn't speak. I took a few-second break then I have asked people for a 'taxi number', even though they looked at me in a strange way, and most probably because I looked frightened and desperate to leave and run away like a chicken. I didn't pay attention. One of people asked me if I was a beggar by any chance – how embarrassing!

"Flowershire Street 27 please," I sighed in relief getting into the taxi passing my money to pay for the journey, the driver didn't even moved but took my money and typed something in his GPS. He seemed gloomy, I saw a pair of malicious eyes glancing at the mirror, like he couldn't even turn around but raised his head up only so I could see his eyes in the mirror and the rest I had to face his back. I was in the back-seat, I couldn't see him.

"Hi…" He grumbled and the car was on its way. It was beginning to be a little awkward so I began to think that its time for "a little chat":

"It's a pretty nice evening today," I smiled raising my voice to become more 'bright' in person. No answer. I think again, gently poking my both index fingers together not knowing what to do. I could've gotten to the other taxi but I would have to wait longer and I didn't have much money left on me either. I shifted in the back-seat once more and pushed myself forward to take a look at the 'scary driver', secretly hoping to at least take a glimpse of him unless something bad happens. The car shifted when he looked over his shoulder and I could see the angered stare as they flashed again. In the movements of the car I was thrown in enormous pressure whenever it turned, the car was speeding and was coming closer to the moving truck. I heard the beeps alarming for it to move but the silent, malicious driver didn't even dared to move off the way. The crash left the truck twist and fall on the side and the taxi kept turning, and rolling down-hill , crashing over the ground and luckily it finally laid on the flat road. My head was spinning, the background of my view was black and white with the dots of grey. I prayed I was still alive for a moment but then it was too late, the background went dark and I blacked out.

I blinked my eyes with a heavy feel, pain in my brain was enlarging throughout my body penetrating it like hypothermic needle. I brushed my eyes with my left hand and gently tried to get up but my foot was stuck in between crashed seats, whenever the move in my feet I could only made it worse, the pain was unbearable so probably my both feet were broken. It happens again, I see those scary creatures, wolves and skeletons came after me… Then I've seen it, the taxi driver wasn't a human but a demon.

"Foolish brat!" he spat, "How easy it is to trick humans, right time for my after-dinner little dessert to fall into my claws. A beautifully tasteful maiden!"

I tried to shift. Pain in my feet wasn't helping me to get away from here… "Your… Not gonna get me, silly, discusting creature!" I tried to punch it in the face as he got close to me, face-to-face. The luck wanted me to be weak, so he caught my fist and bared its teeth as his fangs grew big and his eyes turned black. His claws looked that of a real demon, like in fiction books, thick and sharp, covered in dirt.

"Flail little human girl, prepare yourself, your lucky that you're gonna be my last meal today." – He growled and bit into me while covering my mouth with the other hand as his another held my back as he leaned to bite me when I was lying there. I could've screamed for help but it was no use.

Suddenly I heard a thump and the demon who used to be a taxi driver had a scared look on his face, his eyes enlarged and blood was dribbling from his mouth. I felt pain in my neck and as I watched him, I felt something warm consuming my clothes and I realised the blood was dripping from his chest on my lap. The creature fell on beside me and someone dragged it away, throwing it at the side. The dead body turned to shards and dust. I looked up with all of my strength and I saw in blurred vision but I was sure of it that it was… It was Sasuke… Blackout…


End file.
